


The Diner Incident

by TRoycewood



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRoycewood/pseuds/TRoycewood
Summary: Kazuichi drags Hajime on another one of his peeping tom endeavors. Hajime finally has enough.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 109
Collections: Danganronpa Fanfictions





	The Diner Incident

The Diner Incident.

The busyness of the Jabberwock island diner in the mornings have become a pleasant breakfast experience for Hajime. Teruteru would make the food, and everyone would wake up from the smell alone.   
Hajime tended to eat alone, but every so often Kazuichi would scoot right up next to him with some wild plan that almost always involved peeping on the girls. When Kazuichi walked in with his plate of food, Hajime hoped today was not one of those days.  
It was one of those days.  
Kazuichi sat his plate down and sat right up against Hajime, literally thigh touching thigh.  
Kazuichi’s voice was low and serious. “Hajime…”  
Hajime closed his eyes and took a deep breath before responding, “Yes?”  
“I got some top secret intel. Sonia and the girls… They’re having a beach day.”  
“And?” Hajime said, exasperated.  
“Shhh! Keep it a secret, I don't want the others to ruin this. Just meet me at the diner at 3:30.”  
Hajime let out a sigh, turning to respond, but Kazuichi had already scurried off. Hajime shook his head and enjoyed the rest of his breakfast. 

~ ~ ~

Hajime showed up at 3:45, at this point used to Kazuichi being late. He made himself a bowl of raman and sat at the booth with the best view of the beach, and waited. Sure enough, at 3:55. Kazuichi stumbles in all flustered. “They’re coming! Any minute now!” He said sitting right next to Hajime, leaning over over him to look out the window.  
Hajime had finally had enough. “Dude…” He said, placing a hand on Kazuichi’s thigh.  
“Oh, sorry, I’m totally blocking your view.” Kazuichi said, leaning back and not noticing the hand on his thigh.  
“That not… uhg!” Hajime said, deciding to slide his hand further up Kazuichi’s thigh. “I’m helping you get over your horny.”  
Kazuichi blushed, finally feeling Hajime’s hand. “W-wha?”  
“At least once a week you drag me along to watch you get blue balls. From now on… I’m… relieving you.” Hajime spoke matter-of-factly. He wasn't flirting, he wasn't all that horny himself, he just wanted his friend to stop torturing himself. His hand slid up and brushed against Kazuichi’s crotch.   
Kazuichi let out an embarrassed “eep!” and shivered, reflexively opening his legs. “But… isn’t that… gay?”  
Hajime propped his head up on his free arm, looking rather bored. “Does it matter?” He gave Kazuichi’s crotch squeeze, feeling how rock hard he was.  
“Gah! Ahh…” Kazuichi cried, turning a dark red. He grabbed Hajime’s hand and held it against his crotch, rolling his hips to grind into Hajime’s palm. “I-I guess it doesn’t…”  
Hajime let himself smile, staring outside the window. The girls ran by in their bathing suits, some waving at Hajime and kazuichi as they ran by. Hajime waved back innocently, Kazuichi saw them and gasped, quickly pulling Hajime off his crotch. Kazuichi’s dick throbbed painfully in his jumpsuit, trying to fight off an orgasm. He really didn’t wanna make a mess in these.   
“Hajime...Bathroom! Now!” Kazuichi said, darting to the bathroom as soon as the ladies were out of eyesight.  
Hajime got up soon after, chuckling to himself and following Kazuichi to the bathroom. He locked the bathroom door behind him, then got on his knees. “I assume this is what you want?” Hajime said.  
Kazuichi gulped nervously, hands shaking as he unzipped his jumpsuit. “Y-yeah… could you not… tell anyone about this?”  
“Sure.” Hajime said as Kazuichi’s jumpsuit fell to the floor. Hajime couldn’t help but admire Kazuichi’s colorful boxers before sliding them down. Kazuichi’s cock sprung out, dripping precum.   
“Are you really gonna do this?” Kaz said, running a hand through Hajime’s hair. Kaz’s blush was creeping down his neck. He couldn’t believe it, but he found Hajime...Cute like this.  
“If it keeps me from being an accomplice to you being a peeping tom, absolutely.” Hajime said, closing his eyes and wrapping his mouth around Kazuichi’s twitching cock.  
Kaz instantly let out a hot, horny moan, gripping the back of Hajime’s head, and gently thrusting down his throat.  
“Hajime let out a surprised “Mmph” into Kazuichi’s cock before relaxing his throat and working his tongue around Kaz’s dick.  
Poor Kaz barely lasted a minute before holding Hajime’s head down as a huge, pent up orgasm squirted down Hajime’s throat. Hajime let the cum pool in his mouth, curious what cum tasted like. It was… sweeter than he expected. Hajime swallowed it all in one gulp.  
Kazuichi fell back in a daze, leaning against the wall. Hajime swore he saw literal stars around Kaz’s head.  
Hajime stood up and dusted off his pants. “Next time, just skip the needless running around and come to my room.” He gave a friendly smile and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Kazuichi in a giggling daze.

End


End file.
